Clockwork
Natalie "Clockwork" Oulette is a 20 year old serial killer who came from an abusive family which drove her to the point that she gave herself stitches. She was later transported to a mental hospital to fix herself, but later escaped and killed her family. She then replaced her left eye with a clock from a pocket watch and went around committing murders under the name Clockwork. She was born on the 30th of June of 1996. Occupation Girlfriend of Ticci Toby, Transient who stays in victims' homes, serial killer, and a Slave/Minion of The Five Creepypasta Ruler's. History *2012: Time is running out It is unknown when Natalie's abusement started, but it can be assumed it started when she was very young. Her parents would hit her or lock her in her room. During at that time, Oulette, when she was 9 her older brother found Natalie and proceeded to rape her, scarring her, her boyfriend Chris also broke up with her. She started watching her pocket watch, and was hoping that the abusement will stop, but it didn't. When she reached 16, she started having issues with herself. She started cutting her mouth, but she stitched up, and took her right eye out, and replaced it with her pocket watch. She later on killed her family, and escaped by going through the woods. Goals Her goals are to become an infamous serial killer, more famous than Jeff The Killer and most of the others, and to satisfy her blood-thirsty needs. Relationships *Herobrine Herobrine is Clockwork's master/boss. Clockwork snuck into someone's house and prepared to kill them, little did she know that it was all a setup, Herobrine jumped out the bed and threw her across the room as soon as she tried to dig the knife into his flesh, Herobrine then asked Clockwork to join him as part of the Creepypastas, and she accepted, her main tasks are to help Pinkamena with the cooking. *Ticci Toby Ticci Toby is Clockworks boyfriend. They met each over when Herobrine brought Toby into the Creepypasta dimension, Clockwork didn't seem that attached to Toby as a lover, but as a great killing partner. On Clockwork's 18th birthday Toby confessed his love to Clockwork and she accepted his feelings and have been a murderous couple ever since. *The Creepypastas Clockwork manages to fit in with the other Creepypastas, however, she does threaten them when they get on her nerves, normally Jeff and Ben. Physical Description *Regular Form: Clockwork always wears a white tank top, a grey jacket, black pants and black boots. One of her eyes are replaced with a pocket watch. She has white skin that is slightly darker and pale, her other eye glows a bright green, she also has brown hair. She cut her face like Jeff did, but she stitched it up. *Pony Form In her pony form she is an earth pony. She wears a normal white shirt and the same jacket, however she doesn't wear her trousers or boots. She has the same fur colour as her regular skin and the same brown hair, green eye, stitches and clock eye. Personality Before being abused, she was a lovely, polite girl. As she was abused, her personalty changed and made become agressive, stressed, and starting to go insane, like cutting her face and eye. When she met Ticci Toby, her feelings started to change, and she's now trying to be nicer to people she trust. Weapons Clockwork always uses two serrated knives as her tools of murder. Type Of Villain Clockwork falls under Five types of Villains. Tragic Sociopath, Creepypasta Villain, Serial Killer, Homicidal and Murderer. Theme Song "Shatter Me" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_TkAVLL_eQ Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1tIApUSamc Clockwork Quotes "Your Time Is Up!" "I told you, your time is up!" "Do you hear that? That's your life ticking away!" Trivia *Clockwork finds comfort around Toby and tends to get him around when fighting her foes. *Clockwork's real life creator is "Luciiid" Category:Villains Category:Creepypasta